fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WXLE
) |Row 10 title = Owner|Row 7 title = Sister Radio stations |Row 11 title = Former affiliations |Row 11 info = Primary: ABC (1956-1995), UPN (1995-2006), MyNetworkTV (2006-2016); Secondary: NBC (1956-1958) |Row 9 title = Website |image = File:Tntvwxle.png |imagewidth = 200}}WXLE is The National Television station in Erie, PA, It operates on Channel 2. WXLE was lanuched on May 7th 1956, and serves Northwestern Pennsylvania as well as Southern Ontario. WXLE airs 10 hours of newscasts each weekday (4:30am-9am, 11:30am-1pm, 4pm-6:30pm, 10pm-11:30pm), and 8.5 hours on weekends (6am-9am, 5pm-7pm, 10pm-11:30pm) WXLE is one of the fewest stations that still sign off, weekdays at 2am and on weekends at 1:30am. During the off air period, the station airs live feed from WXLE Power of 2 Doppler Radar. Station brandings *Television 2 (1956-December 6th 1965) *TV2 (December 6th 1965-October 8th 1972) *Channel 2 (October 8th 1972-May 1st 1996) *UPN 2 (May 1st 1996-May 1st 2004) *UPN 2 Erie (May 1st 2004-September 15th 2006) *Channel 2 (September 15th 2006-?) Newscast titles *Citywatch (1956-December 6th 1961) *Panorama News (December 6th 1961-October 9th 1967) *TV2 NewsScene (October 9th 1967-July 4th 1981) *Channel 2 Eyewitness News (July 4th 1981-May 1st 1996) *UPN 2 Eyewitness News (May 1st 1996-May 1st 2004) *UPN 2 News (May 1st 2004-September 15th 2006) *Channel 2 News (September 15th 2006-June 1st 2017) *Channel 2 Eyewitness News (June 1st 2017-?) News Theme history *WXLE (WAGA) 1964 News Theme (1963-1968) *Cool Hand Luke by Lalo Schifrin (1968-1977) *WXLE (WAGA) 1977 News Theme (1977-1978) *X Belongs by Peters Productions (1978-1981) *We're 4 by Klein& (1981-1984) *TuesdayC by Tuesday Productions (1984-1986) *Good News by Frank Gari (1986-1990) *WXLE (WAGA) Eyewitness News by Eddie Horst (1990-1996) *USA News by 615 Music (1996-2000) *Image News V1, V3 by Frank Gari (2000-2007) *Newsforce by 615 Music (2007-2011) *Advantage by Frank Gari (2011-2017) *Stimulus by Frank Gari (2017-present) Voiceover talent *Booth Announcers (1956-1982) *John B. Wells (1982-1993) *Chris Clausen (1993-2003) *Chris Corley (2003-2009) *Roger Rose (2009-2012) *Steve Stone (2012-present) Station slogans *1965-66 "Turn on the Excitement on TV2!" *1966-67: "7 Nights To Remember on TV2" *1967-68: "A Very Special Season on TV2" *1968-69: "Find Your Own Thing on TV2" *1969-70: "Meet Us in September on TV2" *1970-71: "Let's Get Together on TV2" *1971-73: "This is the Place to Be on Channel 2" *1973-74: "You're home on Channel 2" *1974-75: "Hello Erie, Hello Channel 2" *1975-76: "Welcome to the Bright New World of Channel 2" *1976-77: "Let Us Be the One" *1977-78, 1979-80: "Still The One" *1978-79: "We're the One!" *1980-81: "You and Me and 2 Belongs" *1981-82: "Now is the Time, Channel 2 is the Place" *1982-83: "Come on Along with Channel 2" *1983-84: "That Special Feeling on Channel 2" *1984-85: "We're With You on Channel 2" *1985-86: "You'll Love It on Channel 2" *1986-87: "Together on Channel 2" *1987-90: "Something's Happening on Channel 2" *1990-92: "Erie is Watching WXLE" *1992-93: "It Must Be Channel 2" *1993-95: "Watched by More People in Northwestern Pennsylvania, Channel 2, ABC" *1995-98: "It's my station" *1998-2000: "Maximum Television" *2000-2006: "Turn it on" *2006-2009: "My Erie. My Channel". *2009-2016: "Proud to be Local". *2017-present: "The New Era of Television". Sign-off History *"This is the Symbol of good Television. It identifies WXLE as a member of the National Association of Broadcasters. So for News, Entertainment and Information, Watch WXLE-TV, A TV Code station. This is WXLE Channel 2 Erie, a service of Storer Broadcasting. Channel 2's studios and offices are located at 205 West 12th Street, Erie, with transmitter located in Greene Township, Pennsylvania. WXLE broadcasts on Channel 2 with maximum radiated power of 350 kW, as authorized by the Federal Communications Comission in Washington, DC. WXLE-TV is affiliated with the American Broadcasting Company, the ABC television network. Some programs seen on Channel 2 were pre-recorded. On behalf of the whole staff of Channel 2, we wish you a very good morning." (1968-1975) *"This is the Symbol of good Television. It identifies WXLE as a member of the National Association of Broadcasters. So for News, Entertainment and Information, Watch WXLE-TV, A TV Code station. This is ABC for northwestern Pennsylvania, WXLE Channel 2 Erie, a service of Storer Broadcasting. Channel 2's studios and offices are located at at 205 West 12th Street, Erie, with transmitter located in Greene Township, Pennsylvania. WXLE broadcasts on Channel 2 with maximum radiated power of 350 kW, as authorized by the Federal Communications Comission in Washington, DC. Some programs seen on Channel 2 were pre-recorded. On behalf of the whole staff of Channel 2, we wish you a very good morning." (1975-1982) *"This is WXLE Channel 2 Erie, a service of WXLE-TV Incorporated. In addition to bringing you a variety or programming from the ABC Television Network, Channel 2 also produces hours of high-quality local shows as well as award-winning news programming. We are dedicated to bringing you the finest television viewing possible anywhere into your home. Channel 2's studios and offices are located at at 205 West 12th Street, Erie, with transmitter located in Greene Township, Pennsylvania. WXLE broadcasts on Channel 2 with maximum radiated power of 350 kW, as authorized by the Federal Communications Comission in Washington, DC. Some programs seen on Channel 2 were pre-recorded. On behalf of the whole staff of Channel 2, we wish you a very good morning." (1982-1995) *"This is WXLE Channel 2 Erie, a service of WXLE-TV Incorporated. In addition to bringing you a variety or programming from the UPN Television Network, Channel 2 also produces hours of high-quality local shows as well as award-winning news programming. We are dedicated to bringing you the finest television viewing possible anywhere into your home. Channel 2's studios and offices are located at at 205 West 12th Street, Erie, with transmitter located in Greene Township, Pennsylvania. WXLE broadcasts on Channel 2 with maximum radiated power of 350 kW, as authorized by the Federal Communications Comission in Washington, DC. Some programs seen on Channel 2 were pre-recorded. On behalf of the whole staff of Channel 2, we wish you a very good morning." (1995-2006) *"This is WXLE Channel 2 Erie, a service of Lakeland Television Incorporated. In addition to bringing you a variety or programming from the MyNetwork TV, Channel 2 also produces hours of high-quality local shows as well as award-winning news programming. We are dedicated to bringing you the finest television viewing possible anywhere into your home. Channel 2's studios and offices are located at at 205 West 12th Street, Erie, with transmitter located in Greene Township, Pennsylvania. WXLE broadcasts on Channel 2 with maximum radiated power of 350 kW, as authorized by the Federal Communications Comission in Washington, DC. Some programs seen on Channel 2 were pre-recorded. On behalf of the whole staff of Channel 2, we wish you a very good morning." (2006-2016) *"This is WXLE Channel 2 Erie, a service of WTNYCorporation. In addition to bringing you a variety or programming from the UBN Television Network, Channel 2 also produces hours of high-quality local shows as well as award-winning news programming. We are dedicated to bringing you the finest television viewing possible anywhere into your home. Channel 2's studios and offices are located at at 205 West 12th Street, Erie, with transmitter located in Greene Township, Pennsylvania. WXLE broadcasts on Channel 2 with maximum radiated power of 350 kW, as authorized by the Federal Communications Comission in Washington, DC. Some programs seen on Channel 2 were pre-recorded. On behalf of the whole staff of Channel 2, we wish you a very good morning." (2016-2017) *"This is WXLE Channel 2 Erie, a service of WTNYCorporation. In addition to bringing you a variety or programming from the The National Television Network, Channel 2 also produces hours of high-quality local shows as well as award-winning news programming. We are dedicated to bringing you the finest television viewing possible anywhere into your home. Channel 2's studios and offices are located at at 205 West 12th Street, Erie, with transmitter located in Greene Township, Pennsylvania. WXLE broadcasts on Channel 2 with maximum radiated power of 350 kW, as authorized by the Federal Communications Comission in Washington, DC. Some programs seen on Channel 2 were pre-recorded. On behalf of the whole staff of Channel 2, we wish you a very good morning." (2017-present) Logos WXLE1981.png|WXLE Logo (1981-1990) WXLE1990.png|WXLE Logo (1990-1995) WXLE1995.png|WXLE Logo (1995-2002; as UPN 2) WXLE2002.png|WXLE Logo (2002-2006; as UPN 2) WXLE2006.png|WXLE Logo (2006-2014) Category:Erie Category:Pennsylvania Category:The National Television affiliates Category:WTNYCorporation Category:Channel 2 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Stations that use "Eyewitness News" Category:Former ABC affiliates